


I've Been Waiting a Long Time

by arey0unasty



Category: A Day to Remember (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, First Time (as a couple), M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: After getting together during the blink 182 summer tour, Jeremy and Kevin arrive home and have a very intimate night





	I've Been Waiting a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real! It's all in good fun, no disrespect to the people mentioned or their family members.
> 
> For the lovely @littleblacksubmarines <3 hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title: Waiting - Green Day

Tour was over. Jeremy and Kevin were ecstatic to finally be home. Mostly because they missed their friends, family, and pets while they were on the road. But also for one other reason.

The pair had started dating two months into the Blink tour. Mark and Matt had given them both a nudge in the right direction after watching them pine after one another for weeks on end. Matt specifically had had enough of their shit and essentially locked them on the Mattmobile until they admitted their feelings for each other. Though Mark took credit for the idea after everything, which created a bit of an argument for the couple. 

And as much as everyone was routing for them to get it on, they decided to wait.

It had mostly been Jeremy’s decision. He wanted their first time together to be special. Kevin sort of understood, though he was more than eager to have sex with his boyfriend. He knew that Jer didn’t want to have awkward, rushed sex in their bunk, trying to keep their bandmates from hearing, or in a cheap hotel room. Kevin respected Jeremy’s need for comfort, and only somewhat complained about being left with blue balls after heated makeout sessions got cut short. 

As much as Jeremy wanted to wait, he also struggled to not cave and jump Kevin’s bones. His boyfriend was _hot_ , and Jeremy really wanted to get dicked down by him. 

In the end, they were both glad they decided to wait.

Being at home meant no distractions, no risks of anyone walking in on them, and most importantly, being in the comfort of their shared home. 

Even though they had decided to hold off on having sex, they quickly agreed that they wanted to move in together. They already lived together most of the year, in a space much tinier than Kevin’s house, so they figured being around each other 24/7 wouldn’t be an issue.

So when the new couple arrived at their now-shared home, things escalated rather quickly. 

Jeremy had barely set the last of his bags down when Kevin pressed him against the wall, leaning down to bite at his neck. Jeremy gasped at the sudden feeling, reaching up to hold onto Kevin’s shoulders. 

Kevin worked his way up Jeremy’s neck, finally reaching his lips. Jeremy kissed back fervently.

The men stayed like that for a few moments, lips locked and hands roaming on each other’s skin until Kevin pulled away and raised an eyebrow, silently asking the other man if he wanted to continue. Jeremy quickly nodded. Waiting had been just as hard for him as it had for Kevin. 

“Hang on babe,” Kevin said, picking the other man up. Jeremy let out a giggle upon being lifted. Kevin ran them up the stairs to their bedroom and gently dropped him on the bed, climbing overtop of him. 

Jeremy drapped his arms around Kevin’s shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. Kevin moaned into the kiss, not expecting his boyfriend to get assertive in bed. Kevin ground down against Jeremy, trying to reclaim control of the situation. 

Suddenly, Kevin pulled away and smirked down at Jeremy. “Kevie, do something, please.” Jeremy whined. 

A shudder ran down Kevin’s spine. He _loved_ hearing Jeremy beg. 

Kevin made quick work of undressing the pair. Fuck taking it slow, they had the rest of their lives and Kevin had been waiting far too long for this moment. “Wait,” Jeremy started, looking concerned. “You have lube right? Because uh, you’re kinda on the bigger side and it’s been a while since I’ve done this, and frankly, I’d like to be able to walk tomorrow.” Kevin smiled softly at Jeremy’s nervous rant. He loved the way he rambled when he got nervous.

“Babe, I’ve carried lube in my bag since we got together. I was kinda hoping you’d decide to say fuck it and well, fuck me.” Kevin said. Jeremy let out a laugh as Kevin went to retrieve the lube. 

When he got back, Kevin climbed overtop of Jeremy and sucked on the sensitive spot on his neck. Jeremy moaned, thrusting his hips up, wanting more contact. 

Once Kevin was satisfied with the mark left on Jeremy’s neck, he kissed his way down to his clavicle and bit down. He quickly made his way down Jeremy’s body, finally stopping when his head was between the other man’s thighs. Kevin’s smirked up at his boyfriend. “Are you cool with this?” 

Jer just nodded, threading his fingers through Kevin’s hair, urging him to do _something_.

The feeling of Kevin running his tongue over Jeremy’s entrance left him shaking. 

“Kevin, fuck, oh my god.” 

Kevin smirked, enjoying how worked up Jer had gotten despite him barely doing anything. He lapped at the entrance, trying to tease more than anything. Spurted on by a harsh tug of his hair, Kevin grabbed Jeremy’s ass and lifted it up, allowing better access as he stuck his tongue inside. Jeremy shouted at the feeling, already feeling his orgasm approaching. 

Kevin switched between eating the man’s ass and rubbing his beard against his thigh. Jeremy had once admitted that he thought the feeling of beard on skin was hot, and now Kevin got to really use that against him. 

Another tug of the hair warned Kevin that Jeremy was close. Kevin wasted no time in moving up and taking the tip of his dick in his mouth. 

Jeremy came with a sob at the feeling, his orgasm wracking through him left him shaking. 

Kevin swallowed every drop, much to his own surprise. He backed off as Jeremy came back to earth, watching the younger man pant.

“Holy shit.” 

Kevin smiled at his boyfriend, rubbing his thigh to try and ground him. “Do you think you can get it up again or do I need to go jerk off in the shower?” Kevin joked.

Jeremy glanced down at Kevin’s erection and nodded. “Hell yeah I can go again. No way I’m not having that dick inside me tonight.” Kevin moaned at the comment, leaning down to kiss Jeremy. 

A moment later Kevin pulled away, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers. He rubbed a bit around Jeremy’s entrance, just to be safe. He didn’t want to cause him any pain.

Jeremy groaned as Kevin slowly inserted the first finger, his cock twitching at the feeling. Kevin moved it around, searching for his prostate.

A loud moan echoing through the room told Kevin he hit the spot. 

Kevin slowly inserted another finger once he thought Jeremy was ready. He immediately swiped them across Jeremy’s prostate, causing the man to whimper. Kevin started stretching him out. 

“Get on with it,” Jeremy begged. His cock was hard again and he was pressing back against Kevin’s fingers. 

Kevin added a third finger, hitting Jeremy’s prostate again. He drove his fingers into the spot relentlessly before refocusing his efforts on prepping him. 

“Kevin Patrick Skaff,” The use of his full name caught Kevin off guard. “I’m ready. Please please fuck me, I need you so bad.” Kevin moaned and pulled his fingers out, causing Jeremy to whine at the loss. He quickly slicked up his cock and pressed the head against Jeremy’s entrance.

The men moaned together as Kevin inched his way inside. Once he was buried deep in the other man, he stayed still, giving Jeremy a chance to adjust to the feeling. 

Jeremy wrapped his legs around Kevin’s waist once he bottomed out, wanting him to do more. He had waited long enough, now he just wanted to get fucked. 

A groan escaped Kevin as he started moving, still slow to give Jeremy time to adjust to the full feeling. He leaned down to kiss Jeremy, slowly picking up the pace. He was already close before, weeks of endless sexual frustration making itself apparent, but the tight heat surrounding him just brought him closer to orgasm. 

He shifted his hips, angling his thrusts towards the spot where he rememered Jeremy’s prostate to be. A loud moan and nails running down his back let him know he found it once more. Kevin moved his lips down and kissed along Jeremy’s clavicle, making his way down to a perky nipple. He bit down on it, earning a shout from the other man.

“God, shit, I’m gonna come.” 

Kevin moved away from Jeremy’s chest, focusing on fucking the man senseless. He grabbed Jeremy’s dick and started stroking in time with his thrusts. “I’m close too, Jer, shit. You feel so good around me. You take my dick so well, baby, like you were made for it.” 

Jeremy couldn’t do more than moan at his words and try to push back against him.

Jeremy could hardly breathe, each thrust into him took his breath away. It was absolutely amazing. He loved the sensation of Kevin’s dick in him. He felt so full, it was incredible even though he knew it’d result in him being sore as shit. 

Jeremy came a second time with one particularly hard thrust against his prostate, with his mouth falling open and a scream trapped in his throat. 

Cum landed on his chest and stomach, as well as in Kevin’s hand. Jeremy clenched down on Kevin’s dick as his orgasm wracked his body, causing Kevin to follow behind him. 

Kevin collapsed above him, resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder as they tried to come down from their orgasms. 

They laid in silence for a while, their breathing along with the hum of the air conditioner the only noise im the room. 

“I have to say, Skaff, that was easily the some of the best sex of my life. Definitely in the top ten list.”

Kevin lightly slapped Jeremy’s arm, causing the man to giggle. “Please. You and I both know I’m the best lay you’ve ever had.” Jeremy made a face and chuckled. 

“You are. There’s no doubt about that. And you can prove it again whenever I’m not sore anymore.” Jeremy said.

He grimaced at the feeling of Kevin slipping his now soft dick out, followed by cum trickling down his thighs. Kevin rolled over and stood up, holding out a hand for Jer to grab. 

“You just fucked me senseless and you want me to stand up?” Jeremy scoffed.

“My god, you’re such a princess.” Kevin rolled his eyes and lifted Jeremy bridal style to the bathroom. He set Jeremy down and started the shower, and then led Jer inside. Kevin let him lean against his body, rinsing the cooling cum and sweat off of him. 

“I love you Kevin.” Jeremy purred, enjoying the feeling of Kevin washing his hair.

“I love you too, Jer. Even if you are a princess.”


End file.
